bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaya Choei
Captain Amaya Chōei (Kanji: 天矢, 超鋭; English: Heavenly Arrow, Super-Sharp Blade) is the Captain of the 8th Divsion of the Gotei 13 and the Dean of Shin'ō Academy. Alongside Captain Kagawa Mayoru of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13; he is one of the two masterminds behind the Cabal of shinigami whom have been manufacturing contraband within some of the 12th Division's laboratories, smuggling that contraband to Shin'ō Academy, and then using Shin'ō Academy as a base of operations for selling the contraband to the black market. Notably, unlike Captain Kagawa, he is not motivated by profit or any sort of self-gain. But rather, he is motivated by a desire to incite a rebellion against the Seireitei and start a revolution that deprives the aristocratic and the military elite of their totalitarianism governance of the Soul Society. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History WIP... Plot WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical and Spiritual Capabilities Athletic Prowess * Immense Agility: * Immense Durability: * Immense Endurance: * Immense Flexibility: * Immense Speed: * Immense Strength: Spiritual Power and Pressure Chōei exhibits an immense amount of spiritual power and a gravity elemental-type of spiritual pressure. Skills and Techniques Hakuda Chōei is a Hakuda Master. Not only is Chōei a master at augmenting his martial arts with his gravity elemental-type of spiritual pressure, but he is also one of the few shinigami to have managed to master a gravity-based Shunko as well! In addition, his control over his spiritual pressure is fine enough to allow him to emulate Hierro! Hohō Chōei is a Shunpo Expert. Chōei is able to maintain a Shunpo for an indefinite amount of time and maneuver the entirety of his body at the speed of Shunpo. Kidō Chōei is a Kido Expert. Chōei is able to cast a lot of Kido, and Chōei is able to cast some of those Kido without any sort of incantation or preparation. In addition, Chōei is skilled at using different Kido in conjunction with each other. Zanjutsu Chōei is an Expert Swordsman. Chōei is capable of augmenting his swordplay with his gravity elemental-type of spiritual pressure, and Chōei is well-versed in a variety of fencing techniques. Zanpakutō Sealed In its Sealed state, Chōei's zanpakutō takes the appearance of a tantō. Shikai The name of Chōei's zanpakutō is Ōbō Nobōyō (Kanji: 横暴の抱擁; English: Embrace of Tyranny). It's activated by the command Hold (Romaji: Hōrudo; Kana: ホールド) and then a call of its name. In its Shikai state, it disappears as it energizes into a gravitational force which which either crushes or at least weigh downs everything that is within 120 yards of Chōei. Notably, Chōei is unaffected by its gravity. Bankai The full name of Chōei's zanpakutō is Ōbōkun Nobōyō (Kanji: 大暴君の抱擁; English: Embrace of the Great Tyrant). In its Bankai state, it remains as a gravitational force. However, in addition to either crushing or at least weighing down everything that is within 120 yards of Chōei, it also allows Chōei to bend all of the light that is within 120 yards of himself and warp all of the space that is within 120 yards of himself. Notably, Chōei is unaffected by its gravity. Trivia * Chōei's theme is Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Eighth Division